List of The Prince of Tennis Chapters/Volumes 11-20
Volume 11 - Premonition of a Storm * Genius 088: Seishun's No. 1 Fox (青学一の曲者, Seishun Ichi no Kusemono) * Genius 089: Three Monsters (３人のバケモノ, 3 Nin no Bakemono) * Genius 090: First Quarterfinal Match (Fudomine vs. Yamabuki) * Genius 091: Premonition of a Storm (嵐の予感, Arashi no Yokan) * Genius 092: National Level (全国クラス, Zenkoku Kurasu) * Genius 093: The Minami and Higashigata Pair (南・東方ペア, Minami to Higashita pea) * Genius 094: Plain and Simple (地味’Ｓ, Jimīzu) * Genius 095: A Lucky Beggar (ａ　ｌｕｃｋｙ　ｂｅｇｇａｒ, Tsuki no aru yakko) * Genius 096: No. 3 Singles (シングルス３, Shingurusu 3) Volume 12 - Invincible Man * Genius 097: Trickster (くわせ者, Kuwase sha) * Genius 098: Determination (決意, Ketsui) * Genius 099: Jack Knife (ジャックナイフ, Jakku Naifu) * Genius 100: Drive A (ドライブＡ, Doraibu A) * Genius 101: Jin Akutsu - Prodigy (怪童　亜久津　仁, Kaidō a Akutsu Jin) * Genius 102: Once in a Decade Phenom (１０年に１人の逸材, 10 Nen ni 1 Nin no Itsuzai) * Genius 103: Invincible Man (無敵の男, Muteki no otoko) * Genius 104: Stepping Stone (踏み台, Fumidai) * Genius 105: Natural (天衣無縫へ, Tenimuhō he) Volume 13 - Akutsu's Pride/Ryoma's Courage * Genius 106: Unbecoming (格好悪い事, Kakkō warui koto) * Genius 107: Akutsu's Pride/Ryoma's Courage (亜久津の意地　リョーマの勇気, Akutsu no Iji, Ryōma no Yūki) * Genius 108: Beyond Victory (勝利の向こうに, Shōri no mukō ni) * Genius 109: Possibility (可能性, Kanō sei) * Genius 110: Mixed Ranking Match (異種格闘戦, Ishu kakutō sen) * Genius 111: Intra-Squad Ranking Matches (校内ランキング戦, Kōnai rankingu sen) * Genius 112: Block A (Ａブロック, A Burokku) * Genius 113: Data Does Not Lie (データは嘘をつかない, Dēta ha uso o tsuka nai) * Genius 114: Superior Data Tennis (至高のデータテニス, Shikō no Dēta Tenisu) Volume 14 - The Strongest Man in Seigaku * Genius 115: The Strongest Man in Seigaku (青学最強の男, Seigaku saikyō no otoko) * Genius 116: Dark Clouds (暗雲, Anun) * Genius 117: A Challenging Spirit (挑む心, Idomu Kokoro) * Genius 118: Birth of the New Seigaku's Strongest Army (新青学最強軍団誕生, Shin Shingaku Saikyō Gundan Tanjō) * Genius 119: Gathering of Rivals (ライバル集結！, Raibaru Shūketsu!) * Genius 120: A New Combination!? (新コンビ誕生！？, Nyū konbi tanjō!?) * Genius 121: Ryō Once Again (宍戸再び, Shishido futatabi) * Genius 122: Hyotei vs Seigaku (激突！氷帝ＶＳ青学, Gekitotsu! Hyotei VS Seigaku) * Genius 123: Where is Ryoma? (リョーマはどこ…！？, Ryōma ha doko...!?) Volume 15 - Inui/Kaidoh Pair * Genius 124: Acrobatic Tennis Showdown (アクロバティック対決, Akurobatikku taiketsu) * Genius 125: As a Senpai (先輩として…, Senpai toshite...) * Genius 126: Three Person Doubles (３人でダブルス, 3-nin de daburusu) * Genius 127: Who's the Amateur? (ツメの甘いのはどっちだ！？, Tsume no amai no ha docchi da!?) * Genius 128: Inui/Kaidoh Pair (乾・海堂ペア, Inui-Kaidō pea) * Genius 129: Endurance vs. Endurance (精神力×精神力, Seishin ryoku kakeru seishin ryoku) * Genius 130: Reaction Time (反応時間, Hannō jikan) * Genius 131: Trust (信頼, Shinrai) Volume 16 - Super Combo * Genius 132: Super Combo (スーパーコンビ, Sūpā konbi) * Genius 133: Clumsy (不器用, Bukiyō) * Genius 134: Last Tennis (最後のテニス…, Saigo no Tenisu...) * Genius 135: Power Game (パワー勝負, Pawā Shōbu) * Genius 136: Taka's Hadokyu (河村の波動球, Kawamura no Hadokyu) * Genius 137: Victory Is Certain! (絶対に勝つ！, Zettai ni Katsu!) * Genius 138: Hadokyu vs. Hadokyu (波動球ＶＳ波動球, Hadōkyu VS Hadōkyu) * Genius 139: Shusuke Fuji (不二周助, Fuji Shusuke) * Genius 140: Jiro Wakes Up (ジロー起きる, Jirō Okiru) Volume 17 - Waltzing Toward Destruction * Genius 141: Jiro Akutagawa (芥川慈郎, Akutagawa Jiro) * Genius 142: White Whale (白鯨, Shiro Kujira) * Genius 143: Guys on the Move (動き出した奴等, Ugokidashi ta Yatsura) * Genius 144: Battle of the Best (頂上対決, Chōjō Taiketsu) * Genius 145: Insight Into Weakness (弱点を見抜く眼力, Jakuten o Minuku Insaito) * Genius 146: Truth Revealed! (事実発覚, Jijitsu Hakkaku!) * Genius 147: Captain Yamato (大和部長, Yamato Buchō) * Genius 148: Waltzing Toward Destruction (破滅への輪舞曲, Hametsu he no Rondo) * Genius 149: Endurance (持久戦, Jikyū sen) Volume 18 - Ace in the Hole * Genius 150: Closest Thing to Glory (掴みかけた栄光, Tsukami kake ta eikō) * Genius 151: Cheer (応援, Ēru) * Genius 152: Unpredictable (読み切れなかった男, Yomikire nakatta otoko) * Genius 153: Illusion (まぼろし, Maboroshi) * Genius 154: Ace in the Hole (とっておきの切り札, Totte oki no kirifuda) * Genius 155: Love Overthrow (下克上大好き, Gekokujō daisuki) * Genius 156: Optimum Pace (ｈｉｇｈ　ｔｅｎｓｉｏｎ, High tension) * Genius 157: Passed the First Round (１回戦突破！！, 1 Kaisen toppa!!) * Genius 158: Bowling, Go! (ボーリングでＧＯ！, Bōringu de GO!) Volume 19 - Goodbye Tennis * Genius 159: The Prince of Bowling (ボーリングの王子様, Bōringu no Ōji Sama) * Genius 160: Tezuka's Journey (手塚の旅立ち, Teduka no Tabidachi) * Genius 161: The New Oishi Regime (大石新体制, Ōishi Shin Taisei) * Genius 162: The Skill of Saitama's Midoriyama Jr. High (埼玉緑山中の実力, Saitama Midori Sanchū no Jitsuryoku) * Genius 163: Endurance (粘り, Nebari) * Genius 164: To Each Their Own Battle (それぞれの戦い, Sorezore no tatakai) * Genius 165: Kids (ガキなんて, Gaki nante) * Genius 166: Follow The Rhythm (リズムに乗りまくれ♪, Rizumu ni nori makure♪) * Genius 167: Sengoku VS Kamio (千石ＶＳ神尾, Sengoku VS Kamio) Volume 20 - Their Own Style Of Tennis * Genius 168: The Man With The Long Racket (長いラケットの男, Nagai raketto no otoko) * Genius 169: Seigaku VS Rokkaku (青学ＶＳ六角, Seigaku VS Rokkaku) * Genius 170: Their Own Style of Tennis (自分たちのテニス, Jibun tachi no Tenisu) * Genius 171: Showdown (真っ向勝負, Makkō Shōbu!) * Genius 172: Beware of 'THAT'! (アレに気を付けろ！, Are ni ki o tsukero!) * Genius 173: The New Style of Hadoukyuu (新型波動球, Shingata Hadōkyū) * Genius 174: Initiative (主導権, Shudōken) * Genius 175: Local Skirmish (局地戦, Kyokuchisen) * Genius 176: He Returned It... (返してきた…, Kaeshi te kita…) Category:Subpages